Act Two, Scene Three
by Love-Life-and-Strategy
Summary: Allie, a new demigod, gets to Camp Half-blood unannounced in the middle of a thunderstorm. When she meets her cabin mates, she sees that their is nothing but looks and brains similar to her and them. Soon she sees that their is more then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

_**Act Two, Scene Three**_

A/N: _I have to give credit to Life'sAMystiRhi for writing "Mine for The Taking". That was the story that gave me the inspiration for this story. The Mine for the Taking story is about Annabeth being a ballirena and Percy getting an intership at her studio. Over time, they form a relation ship that Percy has to keep as simple as possible as he is dating Rachel. Go check it out! It's awesome. This is the story of how my own OC, Allie, got to Camp Half-blood and her story. So, yeah. _

Friday, July 29, 2011, 

All I had was a suitcase full of clothes, a wal-mart sack of shoes, and my small but full dance bag. The night was cold and stormy. My straight, honey-blonde hair was put in a low pony tail and clipped to the back of my head because the the rain would wet it and make it wavy. If it was down it would fall just past my sholders. My eyes were a desprate shade of gray as I had just finished a battle with a monster, an empusa, I think. Typical. Every time I text my Dad, I get attacked. I stood at the base of the hill Caleb, the satyr that watched me and made sure I was a demi-god and wich kind I was, described to me. At the very top of the hill was a pine so tall, I thought it would easily get struck by lightning. But it didn't, suprisingly enuogh. Something to my right made the bushes shake and I didn't want to stay long enough to find out what it was. So I thought "_It's now or never again." _So I re-shouldered my dance bag, put the wal-mart sack further up my arm, put the pull-out handle to my suitcase back in, grabbed it's handle and ran for my life.


	2. Chapter 2 I meet a real hero

**I Meet a real Hero**

**A/N: Hey. It's another chapter. I really don't have anything to say except for watch out for everyone's fave CHB couple (no, not Jasper, or Prachel, or Thalico, or Tratie, or, you get the idea.) and some adele songs. I don't own, unfortunatly, PJatO, or Adele or the song(s) mentioned in this fanfic or anything eles that is pure awesomeness that I could not create on my own. R&R. Oh, and I decided that I wanted this to be like journal entries.**

When I reached the top of the hill, I couldnot believe my eyes. A _HUGE _purple _DRAGON _sat curled up around the bottom of the largest pine. He apeared to be asleep. I wondered what it would possibly have to do, then, out of the courner of my eyes I saw a golden shimmer. I turned and saw a _ GOLDEN FLEECE. _ I mean, it was _gold._ I tried to touch it, just to feel it, but the dragon woke up and snorted. Probalby knew I was a demigod and was warning me not to touch it, or eles it will be the last thing I'd touch. I stared at the, the, _thing _one last time and remembered the bushes and ran. I tripped and got a few cuts and briuses along the way. "Whoa, slow down! You almost ran us over, there." A female voice said. It took me a few seconds to feel her hands helping me up. I looked up to see a tall blonde hair like mine, although her's was curly and more neat. She had startling stormy gray eyes, like mine, a deep tan as if she were from California, and was wearing a neon orange t-shirt that read "Camp Half-blood" and a pair of jean shorts and black sneakers. She looked about 16, maybe even 17. Next to her was a tall boy about the same age, a little taller, with jet black messy hair, sea blue eyes, a kind smile, and was wearing the same kind of shirt and blue worn jeans with a hole at the left knee and blue converses. The girl saw me staring at them and decided to entrouduce themselves. "Oh, sorry. Haven't even entrouduced ourselves yet. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She said, nuging the boy in the gut. "Ow, what was that for, Annabeth?" He exclaimed, putting one hand to his gut, sticking the other out in question.

"Tell her your name, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth scolded through gritted teeth, smiling at me.

"Hi, Perseus Jackson, but everybody calls me Percy. I'm the one and only Son of Posiden." He said, sticking out his hand for me to shake. I took it and weakly shook it. "Nice to meet you," I replied, "But I'm in a hurry can you help me?" Annabeth studied my face. "Percy, lets get her to the big house. I think I already know who her godly parent is. But I'm not sure." She told him. "Chiron would want to talk to her. She looks shaken up. Whats your name, blondie?" She asked jokingly, as she motioned me to follow her.

"Allie Jesica Wright."


	3. Chapter 3 I Meet a Hero pt II

**I Meet a Real Hero**

**Part II**

**A/N: Hi! I just got office word on my computer so I wont have near as many spelling errors! Yay for that. And also, this chapter will have actual Percabeth and maybe some fluff. We'll see. I know I left at her telling Percy and Annabeth her name. Sorry about that. I had some family stuff and I had to get off real fast so I'll make that into a two-parter. Yup. So, read, enjoy, and review! **

Percy looked at Annabeth with an expression that probably meant "Should we tell her?"

I figured out their facial conversation that went something like this:

Annabeth: No, she'll find out soon enough.

Percy: Not that, we're not aloud to tell her that. I mean about us?

Annabeth: Percy! Hey, don't give me that look, no, Percy, don't-NO! Let her get used to this, make some friends, and then I'll tell her in my cabin.

Percy: Kill joy.

Annabeth: Kill joy? Your the one who couldn't take a hint for five years! You were to worried about getting killed by some Titan, who may I remind you is now dead! An-

"What about who? Aren't the Titans just, like, Greek mythology? Don't get me wrong, I love Greek mythology, but it's not real. And Greece isn't a civilization any more. It's in a major crisis that is causing it's down fall and why isn't it raining and you can see the stars here! That's not physically possible. What was on that tree and was that a real dr-

"Allie, calm down," Percy said "When we get to the Big House, you'll understand. You might be a little shocked and in denial but you'll come out of it soon enough."

"And if I'm right about your godly parent, it'll explain a lot." Annabeth said, a far away look in her eyes. The night still had the smell of rain and you could hear the rumble of thunder. I got the courage to ask what was going on and if they were crazy. So, I did. "What the hell is going on here and are you to crazy!" Now, I don't normally swear or cuss, but this was an excellent exception. I was already in shock, I lost my best friend and I had a feeling these two knew _all _the answers. "A journey that you'll never return from!" Percy said jokingly.

"We're here." Annabeth said.

The place was four stories tall, counting the attic, light blue and had a rap around porch. Right in front of the front door, a guy in a wheelchair, probably in his mid forties, thinning brown hair, and eyes that looked as if they had seen everything. "This is a dream. Someone pinch me."

"Ok," Percy said.

"OW! OK, IM AWAKE!" I said. He can pinch hard.

"Perseus, Annabeth, I see you have safely gotten Allie here to camp as requested by her mother."

"Wait, my mom was never in my life. I never knew her."

"Chiron, she should be claimed by now. She has shown many traits worthy of Athena."

"It is strange child, yes. Allie, how old are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Uh, Allie, don't question, just answer." Percy warned.

"I'm thirteen. Why?"

"Annabeth, gather all the others head counselors for a meeting. Percy, go get Grover, he'll need to know what happened to Caleb. Allie, come with me to the game room. "

I gave in and trusted these three for the first time and followed Chiron to the game room.


	4. Chapter 4 I Play a Game of War

**I Play a Game of War**

**Part one**

**A/N: Hey, it's another chapter. I really hope you guys like this. I enjoy writing it for you. Ok, I've promised some possible fluff and real Percabeth for like, the last two chapters. This time YOU WILL BE HIT BY PERCABETH! Yay! So, yeah. R&R. And what is a lemon story? Haha, just a random question. But really, I wanna know. Only like, 12 or 13 days left until Percy's birthday!**

08/01/11

When I got to the game room, I didn't get how grape vines could grow like they did in the living room, why the leopard head growled at me, (Isn't it supposed to be dead) and I still didn't know how it wasn't raining at this so-called "camp" and I wanted to know if PERCY AND ANNABETH WERE FRIGGIN CRAZY! In case you can't tell, I'm still in shock. Caleb still hasn't shown up. I hope he's ok.

"Ok, dear. Just take a seat where ever you like." Chiron told me.

"Even the corner?" I asked excitedly.

"Not this time. Maybe if you attend the other meetings that Ann-"

"Oh, no, Annabeth's crazy! And so is that Percy guy!"

Chiron laughed. "They're always like this these days. As I was saying, if you attend all the other meetings that Annabeth and Malcolm want you to, you can sit in the corner then."

A few seconds of silence. Then I remembered Caleb and the empusa.

"Do you think Caleb is ok? The monster that got a hold of us was and empusa , I think. You know, the snake women."

"How do you know what the monster was, Allie?"

"I studied Greek mythology as collage and extra credit in world history. Why?"

"Just a question."

"Ok..." I said, "So, like, when do, quote, unquote "all the other head counselors" get hear? I'm cold, wet and my pointe shoes are probably stained." I said. Yeah, I dance ballet, get over it. Yeah, I'm on pointe, get over it. Oh, before we continue, it's pronounced, point. Like, that knife has a dull point. Any way, right then the door was opened and a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes that looked extremely tired, and a smile that was as bright as the sun. (**A/N: **how many times do I say the word "smile" in a story?) He had a bow and a quiver full of arrows on his back.

" Will! Where are all the others?" Chiron asked.

"I guess Annabeth's still getting them up. I was out in the woods hunting and practicing my archery. I was coming out when she told me." The boy, Will, I guess his name was, looked at me and asked, "Who's she?" Pointing at me, still holding his bow.

"Will, meet Allie. She just got here. Allie, meet Will Solice, son of Apollo."

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I replied.

Will, Chiron and I sat and waited in silence for about ten minuets before Annabeth and Percy came in with a bunch of other kids, some younger than others, and (were my eyes deceiving me?) a guy that was half man, half goat. A satyr, I think they were called. They all sat around a ping-pong table and scowled at Annabeth, glared at Percy and didn't even look at Chiron. Once every one had taken a seat, (Percy and Annabeth sat together. I thought their parents' hatted each other, and why did everyone giggle at them? What'id they do that was so funny?) Chiron started the "meeting".

"Every one," He started, "Meet Allie. She just got to camp about half an hour ago."

Two boys who looked like twins like they pulled off the baddest crime in history.

"Who's 'er godly parent?" One of them asked. "We need to know so we can apply it to our pranks." The other added.

"Shut up, Stoll." A girl with stringy brown hair, eyes like daggers, and a permanent scowl on her face. She looked at me and said, "Clarisse La Rue. Don't mess with me." She said. When I got a confused look on my face, Annabeth stepped in and saved me from the down fall of my reputation before it was made. "Ok, before Allie goes back into shock with the claiming," She said, looking around the room. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves.?"

"That might be a good idea." Percy stepped in.

A snort came from the back of the room and a boy not much shorter than Percy spoke up. "Why? Isn't it obvious who her godly parent is? I mean, the hair, the eyes, I be she already has a plan to ruin Connor and Travis's lives." He said, looking very emo-ish. I got the feeling this guys 'godly parent' was a real jerk. "But, since I've already bought attention to myself, hi. I'm Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades."

"He's also emo." One of the twins said.

"Shut up, Travis." Nico said.

"Yeah, Travis, shut up." The other twin agreed.

"You shut up, Connor."

"I don't have to! I'm older!"

"No, I am!"

"No ,I am!"

"No, I-"

"OK! Lets get on with it! Allie," Will said, "This is Travis and Connor, sons of Hermes."

"It's Connor and Travis."

A/N:** AHHHHHHHH! I'm soooooooo so so so so sorry but I have to go! I got to my limit of writing for this chappie! How about I update twice today? Kk? Sorry guys!**

**Bring on the rain, feel the thunder,**


	5. Chapter 5 Something Gray

**Something Gray...**

**A/N: Hey! I know, it's been long... :( But here's a new chapter. I think I'll change the title of the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I am me. I don't own PJatO or THoO. **

As I watched Will scowl at the Connor and Travis, I slowly realized that the satyr was looking around frantically, I guess for Caleb, I wanted to tell him what happened, but I thought I should wait 'till Chiron brought it up. The kid had a minor case of acne, brown hair and brown eyes. (A/N: I dont remember what color his eyes were... :S) "OK, who wants to go next, Grover?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah, hi. I'm Grover. Nice to meet you. Welcome to camp... where's your satyr?"

"Who? OH! Caleb? He kind of told me to go on and get to camp. I think he made it, but I'm not so sure. Sorry." I said, distracted. I had found a sudden interest in the spot where Percy had pinched me earlier. A pretty big bruise that was purple, blue and black... after every one introduced themselves, ( Katie, daughter of Demeter, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Jake, son of Hephaestus, Butch, son of Iris, so on and so forth...) Chiron told us to get back to bed, it was only three in the morning. Did I mention that?

"Allie, why don't you stay at the Hermes cabin for the night. Maybe tomorrow..." His voice trailed off.

"Soooo, about this thing about the goddess Athena being my mom, is it true, and are all the gods still alive?" I asked Annabeth as she led me to the Hermes cabin along with Connor and Travis. The were really cool-ish.

"Yes. And I'm conserned-" She looked at me and stopped in her tracks,stared at me for a while and smiled. "I knew it. I had Percy take your luggage to my cabin."

"What is it with you and Percy, anyway? Are you, like, dating or something?" Then, a deep gray glow apeared.

"It took you long enough!" Connor said.

"Yeah! Its sooooooowa obvious!" Travis agreed.

"You two shut up. Get to your cabin." Annabeth scolded. "And, as for you, Allie, welcome to your home away from home."

"What just happened?"

"You got claimed, by my mother, witch makes you my half-sister." She explained. "You are an Athenian."

This could be fun... mwahahahahahahahaha! Oh, probably shouldn't do that while my siblings are sleeping...

**A/N: OK. Hey, I actually had to do a lot of editing and my friend had to do a lot of beta-ing. I was stuck on the big house scene and I had to spend three whole days working on this... so, I hope you liked it! 3 cause I feel like putting a 3 there. Hehe. Bye, bye! Oh. I also need ideas for the intro of Caleb, Allie's satyr... yeah... help with that, please?**


	6. Chapter 6 B Plus

**B Plus**

**A/N: Hey! I had a really good day yesterday, so, I'll update today! :) So, this chappie will be when Allie first tells us about her dance hobby and she figures out about Percabeth. (Took her long enough!) haha. I still need ideas for the intro for Caleb. ( If you don't know who he is by now, two things: One: Climb out from the rock you've been hiding under and Two: YOU'RE SLOW!) Enjoy! Is my happiness freaking you out? Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or I Will Be by Leona Lewis or Leona Lewis, although I do own the computer that this story was typed on... TEEHEE. Nor do I own nigahiga or his teehee ending. I don't own a lot of stuff that was created by some other person that isn't me.**

When I saw my cabin, I FA-REAKED out, and in a good way! Book shelves lined the walls, desks covered the WHOLE place, and Annabeth said I could use her laptop when ever I wanted to, as long as she wasn't working on a blue-print or something. All of the bunks had been pushed up against the back wall. I chose the back corner one. The thing I loved most about it: the place had a space that was hard wood for battle practice, and it was HUGE. I thought _Ok, battle practice. I'm pretty good at that. I wonder if I coud use it for dance. I don't want to make Annabeth think I'm abusing her niceness. Ah, I'll ask her anyway. _

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Can I use that area for dance? I mean, I don't want to take up everyone's time, but, I need the practice."

"You dance? Is this your dance bag?" She asked as she held up my blue draw string "Project Teen" bag.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" I asked jokingly, placing my wal-mart sack and suite case on my bed.

"Well, you really cant put dance stuff into a suite case and it be efficient, and your sack is full of shoes. Ummmm, yeah, just, don't play your music out loud unless no ones else is here."

"Thanks. Why? Does it distract you?"

"All of us. What about you? You distracted by it?"

"**No," I replied. "But, I am **_terrified _by-"

"Spiders." We said in unison.

"Haha. Yeah."

"Don't worry, we all are." She reassured me.

"Thanks. Imma change into my p.j.'s and do my skin care, is that ok?" I asked

"Not a problem. I'll do the same. Just not with you, that would be weird... Anyway, night, Allie! In the morning, you'll get to know your brothers and sisters," She told me. "And meet the camp director. You'll not like him, trust me."

_- _I slammed on my alarm. 8:02 am. Ok, time to go get my schedule, and then skip half of it to get in my dance practice. But first...

"ANNABETH? We have a new camper! In our cabin, unclaimed and sleeping in the corner bunk! ANN-"

"MALCOM, SHUT UP! You'll wake the little ones. You don't want to get pounded by owl pillow- pets again, do you?"

"**No." A boy with blonde hair and gray eyes stood over me, yelling at Annabeth. That reminded me. I was also supposed to get a package from Dad with my pillow-pet. No one was in the cabin so I told Annabeth I was going to get dressed and ready for the day. That meant putting my hair in to a messy bun, my fave off the shoulder top and matching sports shorts. Then I went to my corner bunk and pulled out my dance bag from underneath. From inside I pulled out my pointe shoes. The pink satin had just started to tear on the toes. Then, out of each shoe, I pulled out my gelie-and-fabric ouch-pouches and spacers. On the top of the ouch-pouches gel was cut and slightly torn off from dancing in them so long. I took my spacers and stuck them in between my big toe and second toe. Then I made sure that the gel was touching my skin and slipped the ouch-pouches on. The only covered to just above the start of my very high arch to protect my toes from hurting too much. Not that they were numb and red after my average two hour practice, but it helped... and a lot! I should know, I've danced with out them... anyway, I took the left shoe and slipped my foot in. Then, taking the two ribbons, I crossed the inside ribbon under the outside ribbon. Then I wrapped them around my right ankle twice and then tucked the knot under the ribbons. Then I repeated the same steps on the left. I grabbed my phone, tapped my youtube app, typed in **_I Will Be _By Leona Lewis, walked as best I could in pointe shoes to the back of the room and started in b plus.


	7. Chapter 7 Allie's story

**Extra Super Duper Waaaaaaaaaay Too Late Update Chapter.**

**A/N: HEY! I missed you guys so much! So this is a chapter for the story since I owe y'all one, it's been so long. Also because it's the ten year anniversary of 9/11... I thought Allie might take her first trip to the... wait... wait... *dramatic pause* CAMP FIRE! haha. Well... it's gonna be a little sad, but mostly like normal. And I know its a few days late, but I was sick and still am when I wrote this. So I have an excuse. This'll also be my first time writing a camp fire... so... ENNJOY! ;D**

"ALLLLLLLIIIIIIEEEEE!" One of my younger sisters yelled. "WE GOTTA GO TO THE CAMP FIRE! ANNNNNAAAABEEETH! IM GONNA TRY AND THROGH PERCY INTO THE FIRE, TOO!" Ah, it was Jessica. Jessica and I could be twins, if she were 13, 5'0", and in the seventh grade. She was only seven.

Jessica's a violent little girl. She always tried to torture Seaweed Brain in some way or another. Whether it was sneaking up on him and yelling in his ear, pulling his hair, splashing him from behind, or not getting off of Annie's or my back when we're giving her piggy back rides. I know... and she will never stop. She's a true-blue, seven year-old Athenian.

"Jessi, stop yelling, I'm taking my ballet shoes off right now," I held up one of my pointe shoes for her to see. "See?"

"Yes. Now lets see the other one, missy!" She commanded.

So, I held up the other one. But it was still on my foot. That's when she cracked up laughing. She loves it when I do that.

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"Ok... ANNABETH! LE-"

"Jessi, stop. I have a head ache. I was stuck listening to Demeter all day." Said Annabeth.

I ignored this, because I know what it's like. Once, I helped the Stolls with a prank on Olympus. What were we pulling? A prank on Demeter, duh. Both Athena and Hermes were too la- sorry, _busy- _to do something about their being po'd with Demeter, so they asked the two best children that could easily pull off a prank on a Goddess. Yeah, I know, I'm screwed up in the head, and I'm a dancer... But when she found out we were the ones who killed her crops, she just had to lecture us about cereal and stuff. My gods, if we wanted to learn cereal's history, we could easily just ask my mom. What ever...

Bare footed, I walked up to the shoe tree Annebeth and I shared and grabbed my flip flops, put them on, and headed to the door.

I had only been here for a week, but the whole thing that they had going on at the beginning was still new to me. The Apollo cabin lead the singalong, something about how grandma got ready for war or something, making moves for the different pieces of armor, and all, but I still didn't know the lyrics, the moves, and I couldn't get past the first two words with out Will Solice sticking his tongue out at me and making a stupid face, causing me to crack up laughing... or the Stolls start to mess around with Nico Di Angelo. Any way, after the ridiculous singing was done, everyone sat down and Chiron made an announcement, one I didn't want to hear.

"Great job, everyone. Now would usually be the time I introduce the new campers, but Clarisse said her new sister didn't want to participate yet," He told everyone. But that wasn't the part that I didn't want to hear, this was: "But on a sadder note, everybody knows what today is, I hope." He sent a few glances to the following: Connor and Travis Stoll and Leo Valdez, a son of Hephestus.

"What? I do to know what today is! It's Sunday, right, or did Piper lie and it's Monday. Gods, I hate Mondays." Leo exclaimed.

"No, and yes. Today is Sunday, but do you know what happened ten years ago on today?"

Oh, Athena help me not to cry. No, don't say it. Please, I'm pleading!

"Yeah, something, like a lot of people were born or something, right?"

"GODS, your _so dense, _Valdez. 9/11 happened today." It was Drew. Oh, great. Here come the tears. No. I can't let them fall. I'm not that type of person. I'm strong, not emotional.

"For once, Drew is right. Today is the ten year anniversary of 9/11. I know some of you have some emotional connection to this day, so lets get this over with. Will everyone please join me in a moment of silence to remember the ones we lost?"

I wiped a tear. I lost my only care-taker that day. My aunt. Apparently, my mom had gotten pretty close to my dad's sister, and my aunt had gotten close to my mom. After my mom left, my dad had to go on a trip. My aunt volunteered to take me in. So, I stayed with her. I guess you could say I'm not like most demigods who's parent was one of the goddesses. I had a female figure in my life to look up to. But when it was 2001, my dad came back from his trip. It was a long trip. My aunt went to work that day, like most, but she worked in the south building of the Twin Towers. She didn't know it what was going to happen. My dad took me to daycare that morning, and I played with my friends and all. But when my dad picked me up early, like twenty minutes later, I knew something was wrong. My dad and I tried to work it all out between the work, school, extracurricular, and all, but it didn't work out. I was sent to an orphanage. I had no uncle, my grandparents were to old, my cousins weren't of legal age yet, so I was spent years trying different families, failing, and starting over. Finally, my dad said I was old enough to go to a place my mom wanted me to go to for years. If you havn't guessed yet, it was Camp Half-blood. But here's the problem: I lived in an orphanage, in Oklahoma, I'd lost my family and I was on the edge of loosing it. But he handed me one hundred dollars in cash, a pre-paid plane ticked, and an owl necklace that I never take off.

Once the moment of silence was over, I pulled my self together and put on a blissful grin.

We joked : "I'm Cherokee, Nico, not Mexican! I'm no where near one of it!" Explained Piper, pointing to Leo with her finger. "Stupid Korean, go back to Korea and... stuff!" The thing is, everyone knows that Nico's Italian, and Leo and Piper are really close friends. She would never make fun of him or be racist. That's not her style.

Ate s'mores, and joked some more and did the usual stuff we do at the camp fire. I can't say that if I live to be a hundred and never see the fire get any brighter or higher in my life, that's ok, because every night it does.

When we got back to our cabin, Jessica yelled at us to get ready for bed, complained how Percy didn't catch fire, and told me to keep track of my pointe shoes. I obeyed. That girl just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I love my cabin.


	8. Chapter 8  AN

**I HAVE AN EXCUSE!**

A/N: Yes. The Author's note is the chapter. I'm so sorry.

Ok, so you all know that I haven't been updating as often as I used to. I HAVE AN EXCUSE!

This may seem like you get this a lot, but some people don't care to put this up. I started my school year recently and I HAVE LOOOOOOAAAADS of HOME WORK, therefor, I can't update as often. OH! And, I _love _to get reviews. I don't like checking my status for my stories and seeing, like, 0 for my Percabeth story, 9 for The Thunder Rolls, and _2 _for this one. I love reviews. I know there's not much to review _about,_ but I just "adopted" a story, that I need to figure out how to get the words from the book, to my documents, and to you guys. There's something you can tell me about. So, Allie and I are very sorry that she hasn't shown her first dance for you guys, but doing that is a lot harder than it seems. I will finish it ASAP, and be happy if I get just one review.

There's my excuse. And I'm waiting on my Throne of Fire book from the library. We'll see how that goes with 25 people in front of me. Well, we'll see you all later!

Oh, and Allie says that her toes are numb from dancing. I feel sorry for her, don't you all?

See you all later!

Lots of Love,


	9. Chapter 9  My Little Imperfections

**My Little Imperfections.**

**A/N: HIIIIIIEEEEE! Yes, I did fall off the face of the earth, but I used my Kane Chronicles powers and used the Duat, and came back! U MIIIIIIS ME? I'm sure you did. Or did you you just miss my writing? Don't be scared... I'll be happy with either one. Oh, and I kinda lieeed about Allie's dance, that'll come later. It's to hard... kinda... I'm also kinda lazy. OH! I also have two new stories that are coming soon. An adopted story; Reading The Future, and my own parody concerning TKC. What do you think of a Fred video parody? I'll post a poll on what videos, or if I should even do it. (That's what she said...) But seriously, vote on the poll I have up now. PLEASE! And tell me what song this came from and the singer ( If you can't that's ok.) AND I MENTION YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER AND READ AND REVIEW ONE OF YOUR STORIES! why was I yelling... **_**I was so jaded, and you caught me off guard, now I'm running and screamin... **_**those were the lyrics. Tell me what song, and the artist.**

I was having a great day. My hair was perfectly straight, Annabeth had given me tips on how to survive capture the flag with out running into Clarisse, how to _beat _Clarisse in a battle, and best of all, she told me that there was going to be a jam session for campers 13 and up. But it gets better. It was on my birthday. Which was two days away. Well, it's today, now, but it was two days away when she told me. But when I found out most of my cabin was going... lets just say... I was second guessing everything I had put together, my make-up, and... well, my confidence went down. Most of my brothers and sisters around my age had no acne, had a straight A average, no make-up, brains, great at battle, _not dancers, _and what was I?

A forehead of acne, I usually had a couple of A's, no B's and mostly C's and D's at this time in the school year, I wear eyeliner everyday, close to no brains compared to them, I suck at battle**, **_a dancer _and nothing like them. Every time I walked around past someone, I heard things like, "-not a real Athenian..." or "Go to the Aphrodites..." or "Her hair isn't even the right shade of blonde." or "She stands out waaaay to much to be a subtle Athenian like Annabeth and Malcom and them." or "She can't even fight right.". It really crushed me.

No, I don't like the things they say, and that's mostly all I hear. When I walk into the dinning pavilion and sit with my cabin, everyone stares at me. Not even my brothers and sisters talk to me that much. I don't really think I... fit in like they say I will, eventually.

Ok, so maybe I do try to stand out in someways, like the make-up and spending more time drawing and dancing instead of fighting, studying and all that. But I don't try to get acne, I don't try to make my hair dirty-blonde instead of honey blonde, it's not my fault I'm not organized at the start of a school year, I don't try to not be as smart as them! (They say I need to study more. I'm giving the other campers a reason to call them "dumb blondes.")

What should I do? Well, I grabbed my phone and went through my documents on it. "AHA! Found it." I said to myself. My favorite quote.

"_Well, my friend, it's act two, scene three of our play, and here you stand. Center stage, alone and what do you do? What will YOU do as YOURSELF?"_

Well, here's what I'll do:

**How was it? Here's why I posted this. I got a flame stating that Allie is a Mary-sue. Well, here is the evidence that she isn't. All the IMPERFECTIONS about her. A lot more that you think, huh? Well, give me reviews, and answer my lyrics question. DO IT NOW! :) **


End file.
